The Closet
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: The prequel to "The Bet" is here! This is "The Closet" and is a Scorpius/Rose fic. Rated M for language, suggestions, and actions that the characters perform. Rose and Scorpius have to patrol the castle together, and not everything goes as planned. R&R!


The prequel to "The Bet" is here! This is "The Closet" and is a Scorpius/Rose fic, rated M for language, suggestions, and actions that the characters perform. It is basically a one-shot lime to introduce "The Bet" so don't read unless you can handle that stuff ok?

Scorpius and Rose have to patrol the castle together, and not everythign goes according to plan. ;)

* * *

"UGH!! Forget this!" Rose Weasley screeched as she stomped out of the Ravenclaw common room. She started to rant under her breath as she began her patrols of the castle, "Sick and tired of waiting for that bloody wanker! 'Ravenclaw material' my ass! That hat must have been stoned out of its mind when it sorted that arrogant! Manipulative! Sorry-ass git! Into-"

"I do hope you aren't talking about me, my dear Rose," a voice interrupted her tirade from behind her. Rose turned to find none other then Scorpius Malfoy leaning against a wall with a smug expression on his face.

"Maybe I was!" Rose spat at him, glaring as he started to circle her in his predatory nature. She ignored the mischief shinning in his crystal blue eyes as she continued, "You _were_ thirty minutes later for our patrol! AGAIN!"

"Was I?" Scorpius asked 'innocently,' pushing a stray strand of Rose's red hair behind her ear. Rose blushed before she could catch herself; his soft skin teased her cheek as his hand swept by her face.

Rose glared at him as he smirked at her reaction to his touch, "You know damn well that you were late, Malfoy!" her voice was like venom, but it only excited him more.

"Alright, if you say so, my dear Rose," Scorpius smirked as she pushed past him, and she cringed at the use of her nickname. They walked side-by-side in silence for a few seconds before Scorpius spoke again, "Not that it matters."

"Excuse me?!" Rose spun towards him, scandalized by his statement. Her hazel eyes pierced his in a way that Mrs. Norris would have been proud of.

Scorpius sighed, hiding his smirk as he explained, "It's a Wednesday, my dear Rose. There are few students would be out at midnight in the middle of the week. Other then prefects of course." Rose glared harder, gritting her teeth as he flicked some of his blond hair out of his eyes.

"_That_ does not mean we can slack in our responsibilities," Rose seethed out, anger flashing in her eyes at his continued smirk, "And _stop_ smirking!"

"Actually…" Scorpius started, walking closer to Rose, "It means no one will hear us." Rose's back hit the wall and she shuttered in pleasure as his hand came to stroke her cheek again.

"I don't believe I know what you are talking about," Rose said softly, trying to convince herself more then him. The thoughts in her head were causing her to blush, and he could see it clear as day.

"I think you do…" Scorpius whispered in her ear huskily, earning him a light moan as her body reacted to his voice. Pressed against her he continued, "Congratulations my dear Rose, you got the smirk off my face."

******

"Scorpius," his name escaped her lips in a moan as he slammed her against the broom closet's wall. She moaned again as his lips rose higher up her neck, sucking in the areas he knew drove her crazy. Her hands played in his hair as his pulled her legs up to his waist.

"Tell me, my Rose, tell me," Scorpius whispered softly in her ear as he stroked her inner thighs. She threw her head back in pleasure as his fingers played across her skin.

She pressed her forehead against his, her eyes piercing his with desire only he could match, "I. Want. You." She punctuated each word to get her point across, and his lips met her in an intense kiss. Their tongues slid against each other as they explored each others' mouth once again. Grinding against each other to create a wonderful friction that made them both moan in pleasure.

Her hands played in his hair while his slide up and down her thighs, as the broke apart for air their eyes met, "I need more." She recognized that look in his eyes as he spoke, they were a darker blue then she had ever seen them before.

"More what?" Rose teased him, grinding more against his hardened member thru his trousers. A smirk that could rival his own adorned her face as he groaned at her ministrations, his head resting in the crook of her neck as she continued.

"Rose…" his voice whined, "You know what I mean!" He groaned again as he pushed closer to her, his thoughts were wild, he could think of nothing else but his Rose. The one that showed herself only to him, at times like this, she was wild, she was passionate, she was his Rose.

She brought his face to hers, kissing him senseless, exciting a moan from them both just as they heard the door open, "I knew it!" The two broke apart to see Lily Potter standing there with a smirk on her face, "I figures! It really does, especially with how two duel. All the arguing is just pint up sexual frustration!"

"Lily…" Rose started, but couldn't figure out what to say to her fourteen year old cousin.

"Don't worry Rosie," Lily smirked at her cousin, "I won't tell anyone." At that the younger red-head left, leaving Scorpius and Rose to stand next to each other awkwardly.

"We should continue our patrol," Rose blushed as she led the way out of the closet, fixing her robes as she went. Scorpius grabbed her wrist and twirled her around to face him, "Scorpius?" In answerScorpius pulled her into his body, causing her to blush more as she felt the rather _obvious_ problem he had at that moment, "Oh."

"Oh," Scorpius repeated sarcastically, "You know what you could do to fix it?" Rose blushed at the suggestion she knew he was making.

He smirk as she stuttered, "I-I do-don't know if I ca-can do that."

"Bet you, you could, bet you can do it really well too," Scorpius told her, holding her to him as she tried, unsuccessfully, to get away from him.

"Bet you're better," Rose mocked, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she looked for her wand in her robes. Scorpius laughed, particularly when they both realized her wand was lying at he base of wall he'd just had her pinned against.

"Why don't we see who wins this bet?" Scorpius asked her, she looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"If I can seduce you first, then I get a blow job," Scorpius proposed, "And vise versa." Rose smirked as she realized what he meant, his Rose was back…

"If we started now, I would win, it wouldn't be fair," she countered, a smirk adorned her face once again.

The smirked at each other as he spoke, "We'll start fresh, next semester the games begin. Sound good?"

Rose nodded, then pressed a searing kiss to his lips and the second his grip loosened she ducked away to grab her wand, "Right now we have a patrol to finish."

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Inbetween? I like constructive criticism! No flammers please!

Write On!  
Ray


End file.
